


Secret Keeper

by SilentSilhouette



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSilhouette/pseuds/SilentSilhouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin had seen a lot in her seventy-three years, but the teenage son of the nice couple next door - Sora - definitely took the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Keeper

That boy is an odd one, thought Karin.

Karin had seen a lot in her seventy-three years, but the teenage son of the nice couple next door - Sora - definitely took the cake. Sora, with his perpetual cheerful personality, sudden disappearance, and feats of athletic impossibility, was the very definition of odd. And that key. That key that he took extra care not to show anyone but his two best friends, that he only talked about in hushed tones and serious expressions. That key, that looked so much like the key little Ventus had all those years ago, before the strange man came and took him away.

Now, Karin didn't have the best memory, but she could never forget the sight of her seven-year-old grandson summoning a giant key with a flash of light and a metallic shrrrring! The man - Xehanort, she recalled with distaste - had told them Ventus was special, that he was destined to do great things, that his potential mustn't be wasted. He promised they would visit often, and they could write letters to each other via magic bottle. Karin's daughter and son-in-law had agreed reluctantly.

(Karin never forgave them for that.)

So Xehanort took Ventus with him on his strange transportation device, and they never came back. The increasingly desperate letters from his parents went unanswered, and eventually they stopped trying.

And now Sora was going on another journey. Karin had heard the names Terra and Aqua and Ventus while eavesdropping on their plans (that boy, he really should learn to keep his windows shut). They were going to find them, they said, and then fight Xehanort. But their parents mustn't know, Sora had whispered, or they'd be even more worried if they actually knew what they were doing and would try to come with them and there was no way he was going to put his defenseless parents in danger. So after days of preparation, they took off in the middle of the night to god-knows-where, leaving behind cold, empty beds and very worried parents come morning. These parents would later grill every single islander about their missing children, to no avail.

(Karin knew when to keep her mouth shut.)

Karin hoped that, wherever Sora was going, he would stay safe. Karin hoped Sora would bring Ventus back with him, and that he would give that Xehanort an extra kick in the butt because dammit, it's been almost two decades since she last saw her grandson and she was not going to die without seeing him one last time.


End file.
